winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Roxy2.jpg Season 5 Winx.jpg Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 7.png Flora & Bloom S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 9.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer 2.png Icy S6 Trailer 9.png Bloom S6 Trailer 10.png Bloom S6 Trailer 11.png Bloom S6 Trailer 12.png Bloom S6 Trailer 13.png Bloom S6 Trailer 14.png Bloom S6 Trailer 15.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Bloom S6 Trailer 16.png Bloom S6 Trailer 17.png Bloom S6 Opening (Trailer).png Bloom S6 Trailer 18.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 5.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg The Winx Are Back.png New Transformation - Butterflix.png The Winx Are Back 4.png The Winx Are Back 5.png The Winx Are Back 11.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Bloom Time Travel.png Bloom Time Travel 2.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 3.png Time Travel 8.png Time Travel 9.png Time Travel 10.png Time Travel 12.png Time Travel 13.png Bloom S7 Trailer.png Bloom S7 Trailer 2.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 6.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 8.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 10.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 14.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 15.png Season 7 Title Card.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots Down v.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h19m19s178.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h20m36s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h21m29s200.jpg Mitzi, Bloom, Kiko - Episode 101.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(1).png Bloom's first spell.jpg Bloom First Spell.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(3).png 268582 165372863532341 680139 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 101 (2).png BloomMistake1.PNG Winx Club - Episode 101 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (4).png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h27m13s54.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h29m43s0.jpg StellaRivenBloom - WCEp101.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h31m01s15.jpg StellaandBloomS1Ep1.PNG SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(4).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(6).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png Stella reveals the magic barrier.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h03m06s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h46m24s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h47m26s61.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h48m36s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h57m44s154.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png 1x02-StellaWarm.jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (2).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Winx Symbol.jpg Bloom Civilian Season 1.JPG Winx Club - Episode 103.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h13m12s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h18m40s199.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg BloominFuschiaDress.jpg BloomShopping2.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h55m55s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h56m25s93.jpg IMG 3458.PNG IMG 3459.PNG Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (7).jpg Frost bite.png Frost bite 2.png IMG 3154.PNG IMG 3470.PNG IMG 3477.PNG Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 3.jpg FairyandHeroDancing.jpg Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 4.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png The Winx distract the troll.png The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Bloom relaxing.jpg Stella attacks Bloom.png Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png IMG 3505.jpg Knut - Giving Directions.jpg Shield 105 2.png WCEp105Mistake(2).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Bloom researching Stella's ring.png Tecna's Power 106.png IMG 3560.jpg Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Griselda, Bloom, Stella - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Powers are returned.jpg Flora and Tecna prepare to leave.png Bloom, Musa and Stella stay behind.png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 8.jpg BloomRiven - WCEp108(1).png Riven receives the helmet.png WinxBloomClub.jpg RivenBloomDarcy - WCEp108.png Episode 108 Mistake (2).jpg Riven leaves.png 1x09-BloomsDream.jpg Episode 109 1.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m48s17.jpg BloomDream.jpg Episode 109 2.png Research Lectern.jpg Episode 109 3.png Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Episode 109 6.png Winx Club - Episode 110.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png IMG 2934.JPG Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 10.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 110 (12).png Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111.png MV.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (10).jpg 111 3.png Oxygen bubble 2.png Oxygen bubble 3.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Bloom and Ofelia.jpg Error4-CorazonBloom-Ep112.png Winx Club - Episode 112 (6).jpg IMG 2941.JPG Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 5.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 6.jpg VanessaMikeBloom - WCEp113(1).png Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 10.jpg Mike and Vanessa revealing to Bloom that she is adopted.png 200px-StellaS4.jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h15m05s221.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h18m41s113.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h19m19s211.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (4).jpg Sad Bloom 114.jpg Family.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115.jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (2).jpg 1x15.jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (10).jpg 1x16-BloomShield3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (9).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 117 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (11).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (6).jpg Episode 118 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 2.jpg Bloom loses the dragon flame.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121.jpg Winx-club-se-1-ep-21-04852.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (4).jpg Daphne With Baby Bloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (7).jpg Eye spider.png Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (13).jpg 24.jpg 1x24-SkyBloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (9).jpg BloomDragonS1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (4).jpg Bloom1x26Dragon.jpg Mistake s1 e26 a.png Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 3.jpg Winx26-1-.jpg 2-7-.jpg Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg |-|Season 2= BFFS.jpg MAD STELLLA YA.jpeg Bloom & Sky Season 2 ep 1.jpg 203-mistake-aisha.png Winx season 2.png BloomandLocketteRai.png Season 2 Episode 7 Kiko Crafting 1.png 208-bloom-mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 209 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Incandescent sphere 3.png Incandescent sphere 2.png Dragon's Flame Healing - Episode 210.jpg 2x10-Bloom Cries.jpg 2x10-Bloom and Sky.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg HSC3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (10).jpg Season 2 Episode 13 Kiko's Bed 1.png Stella's outfit on Earth.png Winx Club - Episode 216 (1).jpg Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (5).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (25).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg Optical darkness 217.png Optical darkness 217 2.png 185223 183016525101308 165223720213922 382385 5643084 n.jpg Winx convergence.jpg Dark bloom with who.jpg Dark Bloom S2.jpg Bloom . Sky.jpg Gtha dark bloom.jpg ~Dark Bloom Summons Shadow Phoenix~.jpg Ultimate power.jpg Lady HalloWinx Monster mission Official Trailer 2011! HQ!! - YouTube-152.jpg WCEp215Mistake(10).png WCEp215Mistake(2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217(4).png WCEp217Mistake1 (7).png WCEp217Mistake (1).png Crystal of Power.jpg WCEp222Mistake(10).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp221(7).png WCEp219(6).png WCEp219(4).png WCEp219(3).png WCEp219(1).png 558589.PNG Dark-bloom-the-winx-club-14598408-301-327.jpg WCEp218Mistake(5).png WCEp220(7).png Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h47m51s173.jpg DarkBloompower.png IMG 3086.jpg IMG 3085.jpg Full Power Fire.png |-|Season 3= Chiemra.JPG Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(2).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(3).jpg Bal princessi 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (7).jpg Chimera, Bloom - Ep302(1).jpg BloomEformals.png 302-flora-wings.jpg Fire Wall (Bloom).png 302-mistake-bloom.jpg 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg 303-mistake2.jpg Sphere of fire 304.png Bdcam 2012-09-05 11-23-11-601.jpg Relocation Spell.png Relocaton Spell 2.jpg WCep304Mistake.png WCEp304(6).png 305 conver.png Tressa's mermaid form.jpg WCEp305(4).png Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307 (2).jpg WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png Bloom & Sky Season 3 ep 8.jpg WCEp308(5).png WCEp309(2).png Magic Shield.png Dragon fire 310.png Shocked Bloom RoseXinh.png Reverse Dragon Power - Episode 310.jpg Reverse Dragon Power - Episode 310 (2).jpg Reverse Dragon Power - Episode 310 (3).jpg No crown.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg WCEp311(4).png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Bloom-Mistake-312.png Holding.png Virtual shield 2.png Fire Sphere.png Fire Glance.png ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg Dragon fury 314.png Dragon fury 2.png WCEp314(1).png Bloom arrives.png Bb.png 3x15-BloomZoomDragon0.jpg 20110727042313!0.jpg Bloom and Buddy.PNG WCEp315(3).png WCEp316Mistake(2).png WCEp316(3).png WCEp316Mistake(4).png WCEp316Mistake(5).png WCEp316(5).png BloomEnchantixFireball.jpg WCEp316Mistake(7).png WCEp317(1).png ~Bloom and Sky Kiss~.jpg L b501affc.jpg WCEp317(3).png BloomOmegaSuit - WCEp317.png Bloom's mega dragon.jpg 3x18-BloomFireEyes.jpg 3x18-BloomFires.jpg Connectify Hotspot 2015.png Valtor is Coming.PNG Bloom and Stella in dance class.jpg Nova - Episode 319.jpg Chimera tied up.JPG WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg Sound cage 2.png Sound cage 3.png Bloom escudo(Bloom se Entrena para poder derrotar a Valtor).png WCEp321Mistake(1).png WCEp321Mistake(6).png WCEp321Mistake(7).png ~Bloom's Fire Attack~.jpg CROW3.png ~Icy VS Bloom - IN YOUR FACE~.jpg Magic's.png Shoot Icy3.jpg Morphix Shiel 323 2.png 3x23-BloomASd.jpg Dragon essence.png Dragon fury 323.png Dragon fury 323 2.png Winx-323-blooms-parents-thumb.jpg Bloom nice.jpg Ep324Mistake(2).png Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg Jc5c9JtueDU.jpg ~Bloom VS Disenchantix~.jpg Ep324Mistake(5).png ~Ancestral Witches~.jpg Ep325Mistake(3).png Ep325Mistake(8).png Ep325(1).png Dragon fury 326.png Power of the Flame.png Dragon energy 326.png 3x26-BloomBalD.jpg |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4012.jpg 4017.jpg Bloom Autograph.jpg 4022.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg Clarice, Alice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4035.jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg 4042.jpg 4043.jpg Teachers.png 4046.jpg 4047.jpg Bloom's turn.png ImagesCAASOZS0.jpg Morphix Surfboard.png Dragon Flame Power Fire (1).jpg Sun Energy Burst.PNG Dragon Energy.PNG Fire ray.png Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 2.jpg Mistake 3 402.png MiniWinx S04E02.png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png MiniWinx S04E02 (3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png Dream Eater Butterfly 4.png StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Dragon energy 402.png Mistake 1 402.png Ep401Mistake(2).png Ep402(5).png Bloom -4- Travel.jpg Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ep403(3).png Ep403(5).png WCEp403 Mistake 2.png Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Ocean of light 404.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 4.jpg Untitled5.png Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(1).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(2).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(3).png Pet8copy.jpg Mistakes.png Sound Wave Attack.png Stella's wings are missing.png Dragon Shield - Episode405(1).png Dragon shield.png Dragon Shield - Episode405(2).png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (3).jpg Dragonfury - Ep406.png Dragon fury 406.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Fire arrow 407 4.png Dragon heart 407.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg Ep408Mistake(2).png 650239.jpg Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(3).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png Morphix wave 408.png Flaming amor.png Strength of life 408 2.png Darma, Sally - Episode 408 (1).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 8.jpg Roxy13Trib1.jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (1).jpg Mike, Bloom - Ep409.png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Bloom - Ep409.png Dragon heart 409.png Double eclipse 409.png Flaming armor 409.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Flamingarmor - Ep409.png Strength of life 409.png Plasma wall 410.png Supernova 410.png Supernova 410 3.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Roxy, Bloom, Mike - Ep410.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(2).png Dragon wing 411.png Dragon wing 411 3.png Dragon heart 411.png BloomStellaPjs4.jpg Winx Club - Ep413.jpg Strength of life 413.png Dragon heart 413.png Dragon heart 413 3.png TruttiFruttiStellaandBloom.jpg Branstelbloo.jpg Bloom Attack.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 13.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Winx Speedix en el bar frutti music.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 15.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Sally, Bloom - Episode 415 (1).jpg Sally, Bloom - Episode 415 (2).jpg Strength of life 415.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-52-862.jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Dragon heart 416.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 16.jpg Winx Club Magic Convergence.png Dragon wing 417.png Fire arrow 417.png My Roxy Perfect.png S4-ep17-winx-roxy-bloom-camping-outfit.jpg Fire arrow 418.png Dragon wing 418.png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep418.png MusaTF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 419 (6).png Guiding light + eternal flame 420.png Bloom y Stella convergencia Sophix.jpeg Magic.png Inner flame 420.png Inner flame 420 2.png Youloveit ru blum skajj.jpg Black Circle - Episode 421 (3).jpg Fire arrow 421.png Dragon heart 422.png Flame of Ice.jpg Ice wall 423.png Ice shield 423 4.png Frozen dart 423.png Frozen dart 423 2.png Dragon fire 423.png Ice flame 423 2.png Flaming armor 425.png 425 convergence.png Sirius shield 425.png Dragon heart 425.png 425-flora-mistake.png 650253.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg 282017 165346996868261 7751343 n.jpg Winx-4-25-01109310-14-43.jpg Morgana smiles.png Capture 021 04072015 213254 158.png Bloom FireArrow.png SkyS4.jpg Nebula se une a la convergencia.jpg Ogron salva a una Flor con el poder Omega.jpg Sleeves are missing.jpg 3jj.png Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg Winx and guys.jpg Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg Season 4's hair.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Bloom & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Sad Bloom RoseXinh.jpg Flaming armor 424.png |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Disco.jpg Zzmr5t7p.png Image 1111 (8).jpg Image 211 (6).jpg Image 15 (6).jpg Image 25 (4).jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Image 5565 (2).jpg Image 411 (3).jpg New Winx Club outfits!.jpg 602357 282059511914014 526849979 n.jpg Image 1.jpg Aaaa.jpg Aaa.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-44-43-187.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-46-32-832.jpg Bloom Harmonix 150.PNG Bandicam 2012-10-04 18-52-46-881.jpg Winx Harmonix BelievixinStella.PNG Image 3g.jpg 1b.PNG Flipbook10.jpg Sonic blast 501.png Frutti Music Bar - Episode 501.jpg Flaming armor 501 2.png Flaming armor 501.png Underwater breath 502.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 4.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Winx 501 convergence.jpg Bloom2.jpg Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg Bloom Harmonix & Sky.jpeg Bloom kisses Sky.jpeg Bloom and Sky S5.jpeg Bs1.jpg Bloom and Sky reconcile.jpg Krystal, Bloom - Episode 504 (1).jpg Dragon wing 504.png Winx Club - Episode 504.jpg The Winx, Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg 505 convergence.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Krystal, Bloom, Stella - Episode 506 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky, Krystal, Bloom, Stella, Kiko - Episode 506 (1).jpg Dragon wing 506.png Fire arrow 506 3.png Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Autumn wind 506.png Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (2).jpg Andros hurricane 506.png Dragon Heart 506.png Dragon heart + andros hurricane 506.png Diaspro, Bloom - Ep507 (1).jpg Icicle bull's eye 507 3.png 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg 644728 351844934898287 1750870022 n.jpg Fire blade 509.png Fire blade 510.png 20140510163510!Winx.png Fire blade 511.png Fire blade 512.png Winx-emperors-throne-12.jpg Winx-emperors-throne-10.jpg All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Bloom 3D Sirenix Hai Chang Thing.png Pendant of Eraklyon - Episode 512.png 293235 462242840482540 651281001 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 515 (4).jpg Winx-club-the-eclipse-16.jpg 564644 463490270357797 1102153515 n.jpg 580226 362798933802516 1006277302 n.jpg Lava Jab 516.jpg Lava jab 516.png Winx Club - Episode 516 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 516 (8).jpg Spreading Fire 517.jpg 517 convergence.jpg 517 convergence 2.jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 518 (1).jpg 480518 253426238111054 724321552 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky, Bloom - Episode 519 (1).jpg Council of Sovereigns - Episode 519 (1).jpg Dragon Punch 519 2.png Lava Jab 519.jpg Spreading Fire 519.png Kiko, Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 520 (1).jpg Lava jab 521.png 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg Dragon Fire 522.jpg 404654 281726761947289 1188595225 n.jpg 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg Dense flame 524 2.png Lava jab 524.png Dancing flame 526 2.png Dancing flame 526.png Dragon kick 526 2.png Lava jab 526 2.png Lava jab 526.png 480518 253426238111054 724321552 n.jpg 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg Bandicam 2012-09-17 21-25-11-156.jpg 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg 580070 253425361444475 1068221063 n.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610466-1352-696.png 942227 253579034787337 179822934 n.jpg 561534 256228101164201 347234650 n.jpg Bloom and Sirenix Box.PNG Morphix 501.png 375837 264379783681987 2003745310 n.jpg Tumblr inline mmunhh2f1k1rm5ms5.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg S6 OP Alt BG (7).png S6 OP Alt BG (8).png S6 OP Alt BG (9).png S6 OP Alt BG (10).png Ending.jpg Screenshots BloomSky.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 6 ep 16.jpg B & S EP18.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 6 ep 24.jpg Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png Capture 003 21052014 151938 565.png Capture 007 18052014 101846 158.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h01m26s203.png Sub3.jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg Episode 601 (14).png Fire of sirenix 601.png Winx-club-601-clip-large.jpg 601 sirenix convergence.png Alice - Episode 602.jpg Lava jab 603.png Dragon's Flame - Episode 603.jpg Dancing flame 604.png 605 (2).png 1926687 267605766739223 1554067697 n.jpg Flame storm 606.png Episode 606 (5).png Episode 606 (4).png Dragon of Domino - Episode 606 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 606 (5).jpg Volcanic attack 608 4.png Volcanic attack 608.png Volcanic attack 609.png 1505506 723907877642561 1417280586 n.jpg Unstoppable fire 610 2.png Red dragon hough 612 2.png Red dragon hough 612.png Volcanic attack 612.png Ray of pure light 612 3.png Missing bracelet 613.png Volcanic attack 613.png Lazuli, Witch, Bloom - Episode 614 (1).jpg Earth Fairies, Bloom, Selina - Episode 614.jpg Earth Fairies, Bloom - Episode 614.jpg Flame storm vortex burst 614 2.png Flame storm vortex burst 614.png Volcanic attack 614 2.png Volcanic attack 614.png 1544477 614459985306385 5978537055330956723 n.jpg Wrapping flame 615.png Volcanic attack 615.png 619 -2.png Red dragon orb 619.png Winx-619-full-episode-4x3.jpg Volcanic attack 620.png Volcanic attack 621.png Mythic Fire 622.png Morphix Mega Net 622 2.png Red Dragon Orb 624 2.png Morphix Cushion 624 5.png Volcanic attack 624 2.png Volcanic attack 624.png Volcanic Attack 625 2.png Wrapping Flame 626 5.png Wrapping Flame 626 2.png IMG 4379.jpg IMG 4384.jpg 1557250 750318905001458 1738516565 o.jpg 009.jpg Bloomix pic.png 010.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Opening Credits.png S7 Ending Credits.png Screenshots 707 Group.jpg Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky 2.PNG Bloom & Sky - Ep725.jpg Bloom&SkyS7E25 2.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 3.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 4.jpeg Bloom and sky 516613.png Bloom Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (3).png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (7).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png The Retro Look.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01.png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (3).png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (4).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 15 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg MID.jpg Winx and Roxy 703.jpg Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x03.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x11.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x18 -2.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Bloom - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Fly to My Heart.png Winx Concert S8E1.png Transformation 8x02.png Fire Blow.png Fire Blow 2.png Winx 802 Mistake.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Cosmix Magic 803.png Cosmix Magic 803 2.png Cosmix Magic 803 3.png Cosmix Magic 803 5.png Bloom S8E3.png Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 3.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 10.png Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png I Love Music.png Transformation 8x04.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Cosmix Power 805.png Cosmix Power 806.png Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power 806 7.png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (2).png Transformation 8x08.png Neptune's Sting 808 (2).png Neptune's Sting 808 (3).png Neptune's Sting 808 (4).png Logic Net 808 (3).png Sirenix Protection 809 (1).png Sirenix Protection 809 (2).png Transformation 8x09.png Cosmix Power 809 (1).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (9).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Transformation 8x10.png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png EP10 Song.png Brightest Star.png Transformation 8x11.png Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (3).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png WC812 - Mistake.png Sonic Percussion 812 (1).png Sonic Percussion 812 (2).png Cosmix Magic 812 (1).png Cosmix Magic 812 (2).png EP13 Song.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= BloomVanessa - Sp1(1).png BloomSp1(a).png VanessaMikeBloom - Sp1.png BloomSp1(b).png Bloom, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png StellaBloomKnut - Sp1.png Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg VanessaBloomMike - Sp1.png StellaBloom - Sp1(1).png BloomSp1(1).png Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (8).jpg BloomSp1(2).png StellaBloom - Sp1(2).png BloomHuntingTrollSp1.png Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (12).jpg Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Mike sees Alfea Nick.png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa - Special 1 (5).jpg VanessaBloomMike - Sp1(2).png BloomSp1(3).png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (4).jpg BloomSp(4).png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg BloomNick.png Stella, Bloom, Griselda - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (8).jpg BloomFlora - Sp1(1).png BloomFlora - Sp1(2).png BloomSp1(4).png BloomStellaPalladiumSp1.png |-|Revenge of the Trix= Daphne - Sp2(1).png IMG 2908.PNG Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png BloomKiko - Sp2(1).png BloomSp2(1).png Bloom, Mike and Vanessa.png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(1).png MikeBloom - Sp2(1).png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(2).png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(3).png WinxSp2(1).png Daphne, Bloom - Sp2.png BloomAncestralW - Sp2.png BloomSky - Sp2(1).png Mirta, Bloom - Special 2 (3).jpg BloomSp2(2).png BloomSp2(3).png BloomSp2(4).png Diaspro, Bloom - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Bloom on van Nick.png BloKikStorSp2.png Bloom in bed with a book Nick.png BloomIcy- Sp2.png Bloom loses the dragon flame (nick).png BloomSp2(5).png BloomSp2(6).png |-|The Battle for Magix= StellaBloom - Sp3(1).png FaragondaBloom - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(2).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(2).png SkyBloom - Sp3(1).png BloomLakeRocca - Sp3.png Daphne, Bloom - Battle for Magix.jpg BloomSp3(1).png BloomDragonNick.png BloomSp3(2).png BloomSp3(3).png BloomSp3(4).png WinxSp3(1).png Winx club bloom vs icy nick.jpg BloomHoldingIcyNick.png BloomSp3(5).png StellaBloom - Sp3(2).png SkyBloom - Sp3(3).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Avalon cura a Bloom.PNG Winx-4-13.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Avalon - Nick.jpg Flipbook-winx-4-coverflow.jpg DarkBloomNick(2).png Ultimate power nick.jpg Crystal of Power Special.jpg 7605299.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom